Jezabel Black
Let Me Be Me Jezabel is a headstong, intelligent, independent girl with a short temper and an eye and ear for trouble. She isn't afraid to speak - or jinx - her mind to anyone who gets on the wrong side of her. She is mostly kind and considerate to others, but may act on impulse too regularly. She will go to any lengths to protect her friends. Jez is slightly arrogant in that she sometimes believes she can do what she likes without being caught - as shown when she pulls her wand on people. Jez is unsure of her emotions, and won't open up to people easily. She puts up emotional walls to protect herself. This leads to pent-up feelings, which usually make her want to hex something/one. Likes: Hippogriffs, music, new books, adventure, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs Dislikes: Anti-Muggle people, disloyalty, bullies, romantic cheaters/players, Pepper Imps Values: Loyality, intelligence, independance, the ability to express emotion. Arithmancy: Character number is 1, and her Heart and Social Numbers are both 5. Secret: Jez is good at singing, but is embarrassed about showing her talent in public. Nobody's Home Pets: Many owls, most of which were lost after May 2076. Jez adopted a hippogriff foal called Hardhoof when she was five. Hardhoof was run over by a Muggle car when Jez was 10 years old. She loved him very much, and so retains a lve for hippogriffs. Jez owns a cat called Rowena, who fell in an unknown potion when she was little (possibly dropped into it by Than), and now has blue spots on her black fur and can talk. Jez used to be quite fond of Ro, but after the cat ratted her out to her parents, Jez has come to dislike her immensely. They have a love/hate relationship. History Jez regarded her family mostly with contempt, because of their beliefs that magical people, especially purebloods, are above Muggles and Muggle-borns. She and Desdemona held particular hatred for one another. However she does share a strong bond with her brother Keegan, who she admires and loves. Jez also preferred her little brother Than over the rest of her family, because he has, like herself and Keegan, managed not to be influenced by their parents. Because of her parent's adversion to Muggles, Jezabel is fairly ignorant of Muggle things - i.e., literature, appliances, practices, ect. Keegan taught Jez to fly a broomstick when she was four years old - it would have been younger, but he was hard-pressed to find a smaller broomstick - so she can fly well. Unfortunately, due to a fear of heights aquired by an accident concerning Keegan's broom, a tree, and the chicken house just before coming to Hogwarts, Jez seems to have lost her flying prowess. May 2076 In the May of 2076, 6 members of Jez's family were brutally murdered by a group of people from Australia, who had come to England in pursuit of Keegan, who had valuable information on their activities. This was after the group had killed Keegan's coworker Jaime in the Australian outback. Jez was devestated by the news that her beloved little brother Than was one of the victims. She slowly began grieving for her family, and is now dedicated to finding the murderers and taking revenge. "Wolf'' killed my parents first ... they tortured Than, but they kept him to last. Eldest to youngest. They knew seeing him being tortured hurt Keegan more than anytihng. By the end Than was begging to die ... Mum and Dad tried to protect them. They tried died, then Hadrian tried - he and Crevan died in an escape attempt to get help. They broke Eris' back and left her in agony for 3 days before killing her. The only reason Des was spared was becasue the leader Jared took a fancy to her, and she played up to him ..." The murderers were revealed to be an elite assassin squad nicknamed 'Team Wolf' because every member of the team is an animagus and can turn into either a wolf or a breed of dog, e.g. German Shepherds or Great Danes. Their leader is called Jared, and he always seems to be cropping up wherever the Blacks are. Innocent (2075-6 1st school year) Jezabel's first year at Hogwarts was quite eventful, to say the least. She made some good friends, including Nathaniel Stone, Pamphylia Barstow, Scott Rowe, Harvey Watson, Jordan Macey, et cetera - basically most of the first-years. Tate's Official Peacekeepers was the Club formed by Headmaste Tate in November 2075 as sort of punishment for fighting. The original members of the T.O.P. were Jezabel, Scott, Nate, Cael, Jayden and Jordan. Tate gave Jez, Nate, Cael and Jayden nicknames, which were Stonecold, Firestarter, The Ripper, and Mouse, respectively (Jez didn't like hers, and it's become a running pun). Their aim was to track down agruments in the school and put a stop to them in a calm, non-magical manner. The T.O.P.s lasted for a few months before disbanding. Jez decided to give Scott Hate Potion concealed in Chocoballs as part of her Potions homework. Jez thought that testing the potion on a human subject would be more effective. Technically, it was. After Scott, not realising the Chocoballs were spiked, ate the potion, he became angry with Jez, and was restrained by Nate. When Scott calmed down and Jez apologised to him, he became angry again, and the two ended up having a short shouting match, in which Scott pointed out that he or someone else could have been hurt if the situation had gotten out of control, and that if Jez had told him he would have taken the Hate Potion anyway. The episode ended awkwardly for both of them. Over the winter, Nate played matchmaker with Jez and Scott seperately, and managed to get Jez to open up about her feelings for Scott. Nate then pursuaded Scott to tell Jez he liked her, and the night of that conversation, both Scott and Jez confessed, altohugh they couldn't officially date until third year because Scott's parents banned ghim from dating until then. In May 2076, 6 members of Jez's family were murdered (for full details, see the section in ''Nobody's Home). Jez took the news hard, and as she usually does when upset or stressed, went to the Room of Requiremnt to duel, accompanied by Nate. Once there, the two started a water fight, and ended up kissing. Jez wasn't totally sure of starting a relationship with Nate - he'd had multiple girlfriends that year, and Jez had seen the breakups. He was also dating Faina Malfoy at the time, but broke up with her for Jez. She was also worried about her agreement with Scott, but decided that he didn't have 'dibs' on her, and she was free to make her own choices. Saving Me Jezabel ran away from Nate and Pam at Kings Cross Station, diverting from their plan of Jez spending the summer in America with her friends, and chose to live with Keegan and Des in an abandoned shop in Diagon Alley. She met up with Nate and Pam a few weeks into the holidays, and they were horrified at how ill she'd become, and suspicious as to why she was wearing a rather ugly pocketwatch necklace. Jez wouldn't tell them what was happening to her, and fled to the rubbish bin at the end of Diagon Alley. Nate and Jordan tracked her down just in time. Jez fell unconscious in Nate's arms and became clinically dead. Keegan managed to resuscitate her, and identified the cause of the Blacks' recent deterioration - the horcrux of their younger brother, Than. Than had been an uncommonly powerful wizard, even though he was just ten years old when he died, because he was the seventh son of a seventh son (their father had six older siblings). Keegan believed that making a horcrux was the only way to save Than's life when Team Wolf kidnapped them, so he made Than kill their dad and helped his little brother make a horcrux in Maurice's death. It is unknown whether Maurice scarificed himself willingly to save his son. Keegan revealed that the piece of Than's soul inside the pocketwatch had been sucking energy from him and Des since May 2076, and Jez had insisted on wearing the horcrux the most. It had the largest effect on her because of this and the fact that she was younger and more vulnerable than her siblings. After this the Blacks went to live with the Barstows in America, but Jez, Nate and Pam returned to Diagon Alley with Keegan and Des. The trio slipped away so Jez could show her friends the threatening photos and note she'd gotten from Jared. Unfortunately Jared himself was waiting for them. He used Bombarda, injuring Nate, and so making Jez angry enough to forget the law and Disarm him magically. Again Keegan came to the trio's rescue, and Jez made a mental note not to let this 'Keegan saving them' thing get regular - she didn't like relying on her brother so much. As the group (plus Des and Jordan) were leaving, Keegan pulled Nate aside and basically warned him against "playing games" with Jez's feelings, having heard about the boy's previous relationships. It was also revealed in this time frame that Des had made a prediction at Jez's birth that she wouldn't live past eighteen, and this was why Keegan had taken a special liking to Jez - he had vowed to protect her, to make sure the prediction never came true. Unfortunately, Des' predictions, while few and far between, have never been wrong yet. Gone Too Soon (2076-7 2nd school year) Hmm, where to start? Jez arrived at Hogwarts then immediately disappeared to we-don't-know-where (although Nate made the guess of her being in the Room of Requirement, duelling dummies again, which Jez neither confirmed nor denied), and so arrived very late at the Start of Term Feast, missing Nate's fainting episode. The trio deduced that it was due to the soup Nate had eaten at the Barstow's, poisoned by Team Wolf. A few weeks later, Pam recieved a box of clothes for her and Jez from her mother and Des. At the bottom of the box was a note from Jared, warning them that their 'safe house' - aka the Barstow house - was not so safe anymore. Nate also recieved a note that night (the delivery owl barely got away with its life, as he almost strangled it), telling him that Team Wolf had interrogated and murdered his parents and were closing in on the Barstow house. It was later revealed that the safe house was burnt down by Team Wolf. Keegan and Des were unscathed but Pam's father was severely injured and her mother disappeared, only to be killed by Team Wolf after a short time on the run from them. It was then that Jez brought her uncle and cousin into the picture. Kieran Black, one of Jez's dad's older brothers, and his 22-year-old son Alexander "Lex" Black were willing to travel to America to warn the Barstows and the Black siblings of the safe house being influtrated. Unfortunately they were too late in their warning, but they did manage to salvage some photos taken by Team Wolf of Nate's parents while they were being held hostage. It was in the middle of this year when Jordan's family was targeted as well. His younger brother Benjy was kidnapped by Team Wolf as a hostage, but when they realised that Jordan wasn't in contact with his family anymore, they killed Benjy for fun. So now the Ravenclaw trio had offically become the Ravenclaw + Gryffindor quartet. Not a club you want to be assosciated with. Follow You Home Almost as soon as the kids had jumped of the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Keegan and Des whisked them away to Scotland to stay with Kieran and Lex. Unfortunately this arrangement lasted for only a few weeks before Team Wolf found them again, this time bashing down the door and launching a full-scale invasion. Jared revealed that Lex had been Team Wolf's asosciate all along, and then killed Kieran in front of him. After a brief conversation, Jared made the mistake of trying to force Jez, Nate, Pam and Jordan to fight each other. Of course the kids went on the offensive but not against each other. The ensuing fight was brief but bloody on Team Wolf's side, and ended with Jared threatening Jez then ordering the Wolves to retreat. After patching each other up, the Blacks and co. apparated to a beach in South Wales where they buried Kieran's body. They all stayed at Des' ex-boyfriend Robin's house (which was technically half Des' anyway) for the remainder of the summer, and had no more trouble from Team Wolf. Wide Awake (2077-8 3rd school year) Over the first half of the year, Jez suffered from frequent memory lapses and freezing episodes due to the mysterious time-stopping orb. Halfway through the year, she, like so many of her peers, fell victim to the orb's curse and froze for an extended period of time. After a brief stay in the hospital wing, Jez recovered and went into detective mode. However she was forced to keep her head down and work hard for the rest of the term due to the lessons she'd missed while frozen. Year 3 Holidays As soon as My Life Would Suck Without You To most people Jezabel is friendly and forthright, if a bit hot-tempered at times. Jezabel's family ties are loose to say the least. Her parents are contemptuous of their daughter, and even threatened to disown her when she was sorted into Ravenclaw and again when she fell for Scott Rowe, a halfblood (they're probably rolling in their graves about her current Muggleborn boyfriend). Jez frankly doesn't care. She and most of her siblings have the same relationship, except for Than. Jez loves Than unconditionally, and will do anything for her little brother. Desdemona Kalypso Black Jezabel and Desdemona seem to hold special hatred for each other. This may be because they are as different as sisters can be. Des is vain despite her superior cunning, while Jez doesn't care about her appearance at all. Des is very superstitious and is a great follower of Divination, but Jez believes the subject is a load of hippogriff dung. And that's scratching the surface on their very vexed history. However Des does seem to care about her little sister, showing her interest in her finding firm friends. See, the she-devil does care a little. Des was quite close to Samantha Barstow, who taught her a lot of simple things a mother would usually teach her daughter like cooking and housekeeping. Des' own mother had never shown her close to the same care and love that Sam showed her daughter Pam, and she was privately devastated by Sam's death. However she didn't let Keegan see how upset she was, as, like Jez, Des has a tendancy to put up walls and guard her heart. But she has now tentatively tried to form a bond with Pam, maybe pining for the love she was shown by Sam that was never shown to her by her own family. Keegan Drake Black Jezabel's favourite family member, Keegan was the main source love and education for Jez in her childhood. Keegan was seven years old when Jez was born but took an instant liking towards his newest sibling. Over the years he taught her everything she needed to know about life and more. Seriously, she's probably the youngest person ever to be taught about the birds and the bees, learning about it at 5 years of age (she wasn't impressed). Keegan annoyed the hell out of Jez but she still loved him under their sibling irritation. Keegan looks very like Jez, as he too has black hair and purple eyes, so you can tell immediately that they're siblings. Keegan is fun and adventurous but can be serious and protective when his friends and family are threatened. He was forced into a position of considerable responsibility as the guardian of his younger sister when their parents died, and then was unwittingly made guardian of Pam, Nate and Jordan as well. He's basically their surrogant big brother. While Keegan genuinely loves his charges, he's also under pressure that no 20-year-old should ever have to face in having to look after a large family. Kieran and Lex Black Kieran and 22-year-old Alexander "Lex" Black are Jez's uncle and cousin on her father's side. They agreed to help the remaining Black siblings after the Barstow safe house was influtrated. Both are criminals, petty theives of cauldrons and such, but neither have ever been proscuted, although it seems this is sometimes due to Jez's ability to talk them out of the situation. Jez herself stated that she doesn't fully trust Kieran or Lex, but they are good people to have on your side due to their connections and contacts - most of them criminal, but when you're on the run from a team of elite assassins with a trigger-happy serial killer as their leader, the law tends to become insignificant. Kieran was killed by Jared in the attack on his house in 2077, and was mourned by the group as another victim of their presence. Lex, however, was revealed to have been on Team Wolf's side all along. Whether his father's death made an impact on him is unclear. The Valentines Leigh Valentine was Keegan's best friend long before they went to school. When they were on the run yet again in 2078, Leigh offered his old friend a temporary home in his parents' house in Lagrasse, France (Leigh's parents were away for the whole summer on business). Leigh has three younger siblings, Matthieu (who is Jez's age), and the twins Tessa and Mary-Todd (eight years younger than Matt). I'll Be There For You Jezabel loves her friends imensely and sticks by them through thick and thin. She is very grateful that, despite all the trouble she gets them in, they do the same for her. Scott Rowe After being friends for some time, Jez developed feelings for Scott during December of their first year. These feelings remained unacknowledged by Jez until she and Scott both admitted they liked one another, and agreed to date in third year, since Scott made a promise to his parents that he wouldn't until then. Jez thought of their relationship as 'friends with feelings', although Scott referred to Jez as his girlfriend on a few occasions. Their actions towards each other didn't really changed because of their confessions, but Jez has noted that she needed to "watch herself more" around Scott to avoid losing his friendship, which she didn't seem to worry about before. Their relationship seemed to fizzle out slightly after Scott was MIA for a few months, and Jez began to spend more time with Nate. And we all know how that turned out ... Nathaniel Zacharias Stone Ever since Nathaniel helped Jez sort out her feelings for Scott, the two have been strong friends. Jez has been able to confide in Nate, which she couldn't do with anyone else before. He basically knows her better than anyone else at Hogwarts. Jez brought Nate to her special duelling place in the Room of Requirement, and they started duelling there together to let off steam. Nate was by Jez's side when she recieved news of her family's murders, and was a comfort to her during that time. A trip to the RoR for another duelling session turned into a water fight, and ended with a kiss. Jez was worried that she'd have to be pretty special to keep Nate's attention on her, but he seems pretty content with her. Pamphylia Elaine Barstow Pam is one of Jez's best friends. She is a caring person and willing to help anyone. Jez is a bit uncomfortable about being with Nate in front of Pam, since the two were best friends long before Jez came into the picture. She tries to include Pam as much as possible, not wanting her to feel left out. Jez relies on Pam's down-to-earth nature and stable "girliness" more than Pam realises. Pam is a metamorphmagus, but can't fully control her powers, so they only change by her emotions. Des seems to have formed an unlikely bond with Pam because of the Black sister's relationship with Pam's mother Samantha. Des seems to be pining for a bit of affection, since neither of her siblings love her as much as they should. Jordan Macey Best friend also, Jordan is a smart-assed Gryffindor in the same year as Jez at Hogwarts. He is brave, loyal and loves a laugh, but can be arrogant. He is a known prankster, and also a metamorphmagus. He has more control over his powers than Pam however. Jordan ran away from his family in Cornwall when he was eleven, and spent his summers at friends' houses ... actually, we're not sure where Jordan was that first summer after first year. He was unofficially adopted into the Black family after Team Wolf took an interest in him in second year. Matthieu Valentine Matthieu "Matt" Valentine is the younger brother of Leigh Valentine, Keegan's best friend. He and Jez were also friends and played together when they were younger. Enemies Jezabel doesn't have many enemies, but the ones she does have should watch out ... Jared and Team Wolf Hmm, let's see. These people killed and tortured most of her family, including her beloved little brother, then proceeded to kill and torture the families of her friends, and turn all of their lives into chaos. Is that reason enough to hate them with all her soul? Jared truly terrifies Jez. He is the leader, the one that orders the others, the one that thinks up the torture and plans the horridic acts. He is ruthless, cunning, and worst of all, has absolutely no humanity to turn to, since he's doing this all for money. Jez wants to destroy Jared personally, and nobody has denied her that right yet. Alexander "Lex" Black Lex is mostly definitely a personal name on Jez's hate list. He betrayed her to Team Wolf, and caused the death of his father, Kieran. Jez always looked up to Lex as a prankster extraordinair, and had much the same reaction to his betrayal as when she'd briefly believed that Keegan had willingly killed his girlfriend Jaime. She's sworn revenge on him for his treachery. Gold Forever *''Jezabel'' means 'not exalted' in Hebrew, Khalida means 'immortal or eternal' in Arabic, and Black refers to her family heritage - for those who aren't familiar with the Black family line, please reread the Harry Potter series. So from her name we can tell that Jez is not exalted within her family but her immortal will keeps her strong. Yes, this is deliberate. *Her first name is a family hierloom, just like the "disgusting old teapot Blacks keep around at their home". *Keegan has an "absolutely horrid bag of feathers masquerading as an owl" called Toenails. Keegan seems to be the only person in the world who is remotely fond of Toenails. *During the summer before she came to Hogwarts Jezabel snuck around Muggle London with Keegan, and experienced some Muggle things for once in her life. She can now safely say that her favourite Muggle bands are Green Day, Fall Out Boy and Simple Plan, her favourite Muggle singer is Avril Lavigne, and her favourite Muggle sweets are M&Ms and Caramello. *All of the chapters on this page are song titles, and a few of the photo captions too. Song References These are kind of meaningful, and are all good ones to look up. Hint, hint. *This Is Who I Am - Vanessa Amorosi *Let Me Be Me - Jessica Mauboy *Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne *Smile - Avril Lavigne *Sitting, Waiting, Wishing - Jack Johnson *Innocent - Taylor Swift *This Is How A Heart Breaks - Rob Thomas *Saving Me - Nickelback *Gone Too Soon - Simple Plan *Follow You Home - Nickelback *Wide Awake - Katy Perry *My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson *I'll Be There For You - The Rembrandts (better known as the Friends theme song) *Gold Forever - The Wanted *Photograph - Nickelback Photograph Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2082 Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni